Epithet
An is a title attributed to a person, usually based on the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, or physical traits. In the One Piece universe, most of the pirates have them and many Marines have one. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. This differs from aliases and code names, which serves as alternate names that hides one's identity, as opposed to amplifying it. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: * Nico Robin: :* :* * Franky: * Brook: :* :* Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai are not on this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: * Boa Hancock: :* :* Buggy and Alvida Alliance * Buggy: :* :* * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: Donquixote Pirates * Donquixote Doflamingo: * Bellamy: :* :* * Caesar Clown: * Vergo: * Monet: Yonko Note: Deceased Yonko, Edward Newgate and Charlotte Linlin are listed in below sections. * Shanks: * Kaido: Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiliew: * Catarina Devon: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Vasco Shot: * Avalo Pizarro: Big Mom Pirates * Charlotte Linlin: * Tamago: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Defector Marshall D. Teach is not part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atmos: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are listed in the section above. * Capone Bege: * Jewelry Bonney: * Basil Hawkins: * Eustass Kid: * Scratchmen Apoo: * X Drake: * Killer: * Urouge: * Trafalgar Law: Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are listed in the sections above. * Gol D. Roger: :* :* * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* Giant Warrior Pirates * Dorry: * Brogy: Saruyama Alliance * Masira: * Shoujou: Foxy Pirates * Foxy: Groggy Monsters * Hamburg: * Pickles: * Big Pan: Krieg Pirates * Krieg: :* :* * Pearl: * Gin: Sun Pirates Note: Former members are listed below. * Fisher Tiger: * Jinbe: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are listed in the above sections. * Doma: * McGuy: * Squard: * Whitey Bay: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates * Demaro Black: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Caribou Pirates * Caribou: * Coribou: Barto Club * Bartolomeo: * Gambia: Other Pirates Note: Does not include former pirates. * Galley: * Spiel: * Kuro: * Arlong: * Crocodile: * Daz Bones: * Roshio: * Sarkies: * Chesskeepa: * Absalom: * Lola: * Yorki: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Gyro: * Wadatsumi: * Zeo: * Cavendish: :* :* * Hajrudin: Marines Note: Does not include renegades or spies, who are no longer considered Marines. * Sengoku: :* :* * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Tsuru: * Smoker: * Maynard: * Bastille: * T-Bone: * Hina: * Fullbody: :* :* * Jango: :* :* * Attach: Cipher Pol Agents CP9 * Spandam: "Spanda" (by Franky) * Funkfreed: Revolutionary Army Note: Former revolutionary Bartholomew Kuma is listed above. * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* Residents Alabasta * Pell: * Chaka: Sky Island Residents * Gan Fall: * Nola: * Wiper: * Calgara: God's Warriors * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: Thriller Bark Zombies * Ryuma: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: Ryugu Kingdom * Neptune: :* :* * Shirahoshi: Punk Hazard Centaur Patrol Unit * Smoothie: * Chappe: * Run: Other Epithets * Morgan: * Hatchan: * Wapol: * Kureha: :* :* * Montblanc Noland: * Kaku: * Mozu and Kiwi: * Nero: * Fukuro: * Baskerville: * Funkfreed: * Perona: * Duval: * Brownbeard: "Boss" * Kin'emon: * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Fen Bock: * Elizabello II: * Suleiman: * Orlumbus: * Hack: * Fighting Bull: * Ideo: * Jean Ango: * Chinjao: Filler Only * Pete: * Riley Brothers: * Eric Dow: * Carmen: "Fiery" * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Gally: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Lily Enstomach: * Patrick Redfield: *: *: Simon Pirates * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: Neo Marines * Zephyr‎ * Alpacacino: Manga and Anime Influences * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their government's persecution. * Eustass Kid's epithet, "Captain", was also the epithet of the real life pirate whom he is based on, Captain Kidd. Translation and Dub Issues * Kuro's epithet was changed to "Kuro of the Thousand Plans" in the English dubs. * Gin was called "Diablo" in the 4Kids dub, due to censorship to the epithet "Man-Demon". * Carmen was called "Five-Alarm" in the 4Kids dub, for unknown reasons. * Smoker was referred to the "Smoke Hunter" in the 4Kids dub. * For Whitebeard, Blackbeard and Brownbeard, their aliases in Japanese are meant for their respective colored mustaches. There is no distinction in the Japanese language between a beard and a mustache. There is only one blanket term for . Trivia * Galley and Gally have the same epithet, that is "Crescent-Moon". * Marco and Puzzle have the same epithet, that is "Phoenix". References External links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Piracy Category:Terms Category:Articles Without An Infobox